


She

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard





	She

It had started innocently, as it always does. Friendly smiles and interactions; slowly getting comfortable around one another as they each figured out boundaries and borders.

Eventually, those boundaries and borders began to blur. Personal space became less of an issue, and small touches on hands or shoulders would linger longer than usual.

There was no official regulation against it, so it was never something that was hidden or forbidden in any way. But they didn’t flaunt it, either. Nothing had changed between them. She still called him Sir and fetched his tea, even when they weren’t in the office.


End file.
